Somewhere with You
by jm-oc-ja
Summary: A.U., Emily and JJ have been fighting an on and off again relationship for a while now, and finally get their heads on right. Emily/JJ, Mentions of child abuse. one shot.


Emily grabbed her car keys from the bar top as JJ walked into the bar, she grabbed the girl's hand she was with.

"Come on let's get out of here." She said against here ear, and the girl nodded. JJ looked at her as they passed, Emily felt her heart tug her toward JJ, just to have her in her arms one last time, she'd be in heaven. JJ looked at her and wanted to smile but she was with someone new, and she broke Emily's heart, it just wouldn't be fair. So instead she turned back to the person she brought and tried to forget about Emily's deep brown eyes begging for forgiveness.

"Actually… I should go home, my mom's expecting me home soon." The girl said, smiling she kissed Emily's cheek and walked away. Emily sighed and fished for her phone, calling an ex would be much easier than facing the night alone. Twenty minutes later she found herself in Serena's bed. Not longer after that she was wrapped in Serena's arms as Serena slept, Emily couldn't stop thinking about the bright blue eyes she wanted to be staring at right now instead.

At the same time across town JJ was walking into her house, she immediately ran into her youngest brother who was suppose to be in bed hours ago.

"Hey, bed go now you know the rules." She said looking at her watch it was ten past two in the morning. She sighed and went to make sure all her other siblings were in bed, which they weren't. When she was finished she went to go get her mother up and in bed, she hated this part of the night, no matter what happened it was always the same, JJ remembered and her mother forgot. Walking into the living room she grabbed the bottle of vodka out of her mother's hand and threw it across the room effectively waking the older woman up.

"What the hell Jennifer?" Her mother screamed at her as the liquid rolled down the wall.

"You know what time it is? It's nearly three in the morning and I just put all your kids in bed!" JJ screamed back only to regret it as her mother slapped her, setting her jaw she snapped back at her mother, grabbing her wrists she led her mother upstairs and put her in her room, propping a chair against the door to avoid her mother from attacking her again. She sat against the wall waiting till her mother passed out as she screamed at her, finally the words stopped and she called Emily, Emily would always come.

Grabbing her phone as it lit up Emily looked at it, sighing she answered.

"Hey,"

"Come get me?"

"JJ… It's three in the morning." Emily said already up pulling her jeans back on.

"Please."

"I'll be there soon." Emily promised closing her phone she looked back at Serena who was now up. "I'm sorry."

"I get it, but I'm done with this." Serena said. "It's wearing me down."

"Alright, I'm sorry." Emily said kissing Serena's forehead.

"It's ok." Serena said as Emily left, she watched as her car back out the driveway and disappeared into the blackness of the night.

Emily turned her lights off as she pulled up JJ's driveway putting it in park at the bottom she barely waited a minute before JJ was in the car begging her to leave. Emily drove back to her parent's place, thanking god that no one was ever home. She led JJ inside and up to her room, she watched as JJ kicked off her shoes and fell onto her bed, sighing she walked over to her. She wrapped her arms tightly around JJ, before laying them both down.

"Don't." JJ said harshly.

"What?"

"Don't act like I'm weak!" JJ said pushing against Emily.

"Jennifer when have I ever acted like you were weak?" Emily asked and JJ shook her head.

"Right now."

"No I'm not, I couldn't have the strength to do what you do every night."

"Why can't we go back to what we had?"

"What did we have?"

"Everything…." JJ said as she started to cry, Emily pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head.

"Tell me about everything."

x-x-x

"I'm going out mom." Emily said walking by her mom she grabbed the keys and kissed her mom's cheek.

"Alright, don't be too late tonight ok?"

"I've got a date though."

"Just be home before 4 this time ok?"

"Alright you have a deal there." She smiled striding out of the house. Getting in her car she couldn't stop grinning, the tear down carnival was in town and she was taking JJ as a surprise. She knew how much JJ loved going to the carnival with her siblings the other night but she also knew that JJ wanted to go just the two of them so Emily got extra tickets. She pulled up the Jareau driveway and got out of the car, JJ's father had left around a year ago having had enough of his drunk wife. He left and JJ became the mother for the children, she was the eldest of the Jareau children, and at times couldn't tell who she loathed more, her mom or her dad. Emily walked up to the front door and knocked smiling when Alley let her in.

"JJ's in her room, but mom's up there so I'd stay down here if I were you." The nine year old said and Emily nodded following Alley into the living room where all the other children were. Jake was poking Jackson in the side with a stick while Carly stared at the ceiling fan. Jake was the youngest at five while Jackson was 13, and Carly was 16, JJ had just turned 20.

"I said come back when I'm talking to you." Emily heard JJ's mother yell at JJ, she turned and saw JJ walking toward her. She followed JJ out of the house and into the car, taking her hand in hers she turned the car on a pulled away from the house. She looked over at JJ and smiled.

"You excited?"

"Nervous."

"Nervous? Why the hell are you nervous?"

"Maybe because someone refused to say what was going on?" JJ said and Emily wrapped an arm around her pulling her closer to her, thanking god she had no center council.

"You'll see soon enough." She kissed the top of JJ's head keeping her arm wrapped around JJ. Emily pulled up into the parking lot, she watched as JJ looked over the dash board and smiled, she jumped on Emily and kissed her.

"How'd you know?" JJ asked.

"It's not that hard to read you love." Emily smiled and took JJ's hand as they got out of the car. Emily tried keeping a note of everything JJ had wanted to do the other night, she knew on the top of that list happened to be the Farris wheel cause Emily had gone with the kids leaving Jake and JJ on the ground. She walked around with JJ covering everything they could from rides to fun houses to prize games and the auction buildings. It was dark when they had finally finished and Emily couldn't be happier with JJ in her arms as they sat on the Farris wheel one last time.

"Thank you Emily." JJ said tired, she looked up at Emily and kissed her. "This means the world to me." She said and Emily nodded, smiling.

x-x-x

By the time JJ had finished Emily had turned the car back on and was driving around trying to keep the old car from dying. JJ was leaning against her, her head tucked in the crook of her neck. Emily finally pulled up to the beach.

"You remember this place?" Emily asked softly and JJ nodded.

"I was fighting so much with her that night."

"I knew I loved you that night." Emily said and JJ looked up at her nodding.

"I knew too."

x-x-x

Emily had no where else to be at three in the morning, it was one of those rare times when no one was there to watch her every move, so she decided to camp outside JJ's house. They'd been together for just under a year and Emily had just noticed the bruises, it killed her inside. So tonight she promised herself she'd be there the second JJ called for her. And that's just where she was when she was called and the lights turned on in the house.

"I'm outside," Emily said and seconds later JJ was in the car tightly hugging her side as she drove as fast as she could away from the house. It didn't take long for her to end up at the beach she put the car in park and pulled JJ out of the car with her.

"Come on." She whispered in her ear and dragged her down to the water. It was August so the water would be warm no matter what time of night. She kicked her shoes off and watched JJ do the same, before wading into the water, the next thing she knew she was falling into the water with JJ on top of her. When she pulled her head back up out of the water and saw JJ smiling she could help but smile herself, pulling JJ down into a kiss, she picked her up and got them out of the water, laying JJ down in the sand she laid on top of her kissing her. JJ had wrapped her arms around Emily and was staring at her.

"You know how amazing you are?" JJ asked and Emily smiled nodding.

"You tell me enough." She said then looked up as it started to rain. "Come on," she said pulling JJ to her feet, "Let's get out of the rain." They walked back to the car after grabbing their shoes, getting in Emily huffed when it wouldn't start but JJ curled up against her.

"Let's just sleep here." She whispered and Emily nodded. Emily laid down and pulled JJ on top of her, closing her eyes when JJ laid her head down on her chest. "I hate my life." JJ whispered a few minutes later.

"It's ok, I've got you." Emily said kissing her head.

"Hold me forever?" Emily looked down at JJ looking into her bright blue eyes.

"Always." Emily smiled, she knew she was deeply in love with the blonde sleeping on top of her.

x-x-x

Emily watched JJ sleep in her arms, just like that night, she was getting nervous. She remembered that night just as much as she remembered the night six months later where JJ broke her heart.

x-x-x

Derek had picked Emily up and drove her away from the house, he knew she was in love with Jennifer, but he didn't know JJ well enough. So he drug Emily away from the house and took her down to his mother's house, where they spent nearly a week trying to convince Emily to just move on. It wasn't until Derek brought Spencer over and he wouldn't shut up that Emily agreed to get up, cleaned up, and go out. Derek had been proud of himself, then JJ called, and Emily ran to her. She promised it was only once, ten times later it was still happening. Derek watched Emily's life fall apart, she'd sleep with exs only to call him crying, and then run to save JJ. All he could do was watch, and loath JJ, but Emily would be happy for a while and that's all he cared about.

x-x-x

Emily turned the car on and drove away from the beach back to her house, she carried JJ into the house and laid her down on her bed. Pulling her shoes and jeans off she pulled the blanket over JJ before getting out of her shoes and pants and laid next to JJ. She sighed and wished she could get JJ and all her brothers and sisters out of there. Getting an idea she grabbed the phone and walked out of her room.

"Hey mom."

"Emily, do you know what time it is?"

"There it should be nearly 10 in the morning." Emily said. "I have to ask you something. You remember when I asked you about getting those kids out of the Jareau house and you said you'd do anything."

"I do."

"Do anything mom… please."

"Alright Emily." Emily hung up and wrapped her arms around JJ.

"As long as I have you by my side." Emily said.

x-x-x

Six months later Emily watched JJ's little siblings run around the house chasing after the puppy her mom had just bought for them, Derek was sitting on the table watching them.

"You swear they don't bite right?"

"I lied." Emily said as Jake bit at Derek who jumped back and squeaked, Emily stared at him.

"What! Just because I'm a big guy doesn't mean I can't squeak!" he yelled and Emily laughed. She heard the door close and turned around to see JJ walking toward them, Emily grinned and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend.

"You just missed Derek squeak." Emily smiled kissing JJ who laughed.

"You squeaked?" She asked looking over Emily's shoulder at Derek.

"God, screw you guys." He said jumping off the table and walked toward the door.

"Derek you can't leave!" Carly said looking at him. "You promised to watch us tonight."

"I… can't believe I'm doing this." He said rolling his eyes, he went over to Carly and sat down next to her. "Go screw each other." Derek yelled at Emily and JJ who laughed and walked away. They walked by Elizabeth who was smiling at the family she helped save.


End file.
